


Lacking Music Taste

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean goes through Cas's CD collection and is frankly and not surprisingly appalled, Dean takes Cas shopping for new music. However it doesn't go as expected. Mainly because of Cas's raging hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking Music Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Well this started off as a mini ficlet for cas-and-dean (who I assumed would be a destiel girl xD) but I loved it so much I had to continue xD So this is dedicated to cas-and-dean (check out her tumblr!). Hope you enjoy it! - Bella xxx

"Cas I’m telling you now, and for the last fucking time, your music taste is…lacking."

"Lacking? After all that rage the only description I get is lacking. You disappoint me Winchester." Cas replies, winking at Dean who is currently rummaging rather urgently through his CD collection.

"There’s no Asia, Zepplin, ACDC, Bon Jovi, Kansas…this is ridiculous." Dean muses, flicking through the CDs quickly. "Please tell me this isn’t a Michael Bolton CD for the love of God and all that is holy…"

Before Dean can say anymore, Cas strides across the room and kisses Dean deeply and urgently.

"That finally shut you up." Cas says, a mischievous grin settling on his face.

"Michael Bolton, Cas!!! Michael fucking Bolton!!!" Dean exclaims, apparently not thinking about the kiss. However the quick biting of his lip that Cas notices says otherwise.

"I used to have a crush on him." Cas explains with a shrug, moving back to his bed and sitting down leaving Dean cross legged on the floor.

“You used to have a crush…Dude your taste in men is worse than your taste in music.” Dean mutters in disbelief.

“I don’t think so.” Cas replies, winking at Dean from across the room.

“Stop flirting with me. Your CD situation is much worse than I first thought.”

“Dean Winchester are you actually asking me to stop flirting with you?” Cas asks in mock horror.

“Only until we have sorted this. Come on, we are going out.” Dean says, grabbing both his keys and Cas’s wrist. As Cas gets dragged down the hallway, then down the stairs he manages to swipe his jacket before Dean can yank him out the front door.

“You know you didn’t have to forcibly remove me from my home. I would have come with you.” Cas grumbles when Dean finally lets go of his wrist so he can get into the car.

“Yeah but that’s no fun.” Dean teases with a grin as Cas glares.

“Where are we going anyway?” Cas asks as Dean begins driving.

“To improve your music collection.”

“Dean…

“Just feel the music Cas. Feel the music.” Dean says, turning on the radio and letting Bon Jovi blast as loud as humanely possible.

About half an hour later, Dean pulls into a dark alley and stops the car.

“This doesn’t look shifty at all.” Cas says, looking at his surroundings as Dean gets out of the car. Cas follows reluctantly, stepping out of the car and straight into a puddle of questionable liquid.

“Nah you’ll be fine. You forget who you are with.” Dean says, completely at ease.

“Am I going to need a safe word?” Cas asks, as Dean walks purposefully towards a metal door in the side of a building. Dean chuckles at Cas’s sarcasm and motions him to follow him as he steps through the door. “If this is a strip club again Dean I swear to god…” Cas murmurs as he follows Dean through the door.

He is instantly blown away. He has walked straight into a warehouse full of rows and rows of racks of CDs and vinyls. His mouth falls open as he stares at the vast amount of music in front of him.

“Now we search.” Dean says, smiling at Cas’s reaction. He reaches for Cas’s hand again, but this time instead of grabbing his wrist he takes his hand gently and laces their fingers together. There is a surprising amount of people in the warehouse considering its remote location. Cas had no doubts though that the people in here were genuine music lovers. This wasn’t the kind of place you just walked into to browse.

“Dean this is incredible…” Cas whispers as Dean weaves them between isles.

“I know right.” Dean replies, stopping in front of a section marked ‘Rock’. Just as Dean drops Cas’s hand and begins leafing through CDs, Cas grabs his arm and pulls him away. Dean stares at Cas with a confused look on his face as he is steered to the corner of the warehouse, behind a huge bookcase that’s stacked with vinyl.

“I love you.” Cas whispers, pushing Dean against the wall and kissing him deeply.

“Are you going to ravish me in the music shop Cas?” Dean asks cheekily when Cas pulls away.

“Well your so damn stubborn about this stupid music that I could hardly get you to look at me in my room.” Cas mutters, kissing Dean between words.

“Dude I didn’t have a choice. You had a Michael Bolton CD! I had to take action!” Dean protests.

“For fucks sake.” Cas says, pulling away from Dean and grabbing his wrist. He practically drags him out of the warehouse and back to the car. “Open it.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Dean questions, as he leans forward to unlock his impala. Cas immediately swings open the back door, pushes Dean in so he is lying on his back, then clambers in the car himself, shutting the door behind him. Dean stares up at Cas, a mixture of shock and arousal in his eyes.

“Cas…” He whispers, but Cas quickly covers his lips with his own.

“I think we need some music.” Cas says with his lips still on Deans. Dean nods distractedly, clearly not paying much attention to what Cas is saying considering Cas’s hands are currently on Dean’s ass. Leaning forward, Cas turns on the radio and switches it to CD. Music fills the car and Cas goes back to kissing Dean. After a few seconds though, Dean stops and pushes Cas away.

“Is this…” He says, listening intently to the lyrics.

You are the candle, love’s the flame  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Till the end of time

“THIS IS MICHAEL BOLTON!” Dean screams, desperately trying to push Cas off him to reach the radio. “HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BABY WITH THIS POOR EXCUSE OF MUSIC.” Cas tries to reply, but his laughter stops him. He grasps his sides as tears run down his cheeks.

“Dude. Just feel the music.” Cas says once he has control of his breathing again.

“It was all a rouse. It was all an elaborate rouse!” Dean says, sounding rather offended. “When did you even put this CD in?!”

“Just before I got out of the car. I’m a ninja.” Cas replies with a wink.

“That’s it. We are over.” Dean says adamantly, getting into the front seat of the car. Cas laughs and clambers over the seat into shotgun.

“You love me really.” Cas says with a grin. Dean looks over at him and can’t help but smile at his triumphant face.

“I can’t believe you got a Michael Bolton CD in my car…” Dean replies, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Guess what.” Cas says, reaching for his phone.

“What?”

You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one

Cas plays the Michael Bolton song from where he left off, laughing as Dean desperately tries and fails to turn off the song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff :)


End file.
